Roberta Henderson Obituary
Roberta Henderson Obituary written by William Darrell Warner, Jr. Roberta Henderson wife of the Rev. Joseph Taloff passed away from a brief illness, at 10:30 AM January 21, 2001 at the University of Kansas Medical Center in Kansas City, Kansas. Roberta was the daughter of the late Roy Edgar Henderson and Gertie Bell Perkins Henderson. Roberta was born June 27, 1932 on the Grass Lick Pike in Montgomery County, Kentucky and moved from Kentucky with her parents and siblings to Weston, Missouri in 1940. One of Roberta's favorite stories was how the entire family moved to Weston in two cars with everything tied on top of the cars including her dad's hunting dogs. Roberta was the youngest of 10 children and was preceded in death by 3 sisters and 4 brothers, Peachie Mae Henderson, February 6, 1928; Armilda Roberts Amundson, January 11, 1979; Margaret Francis Moore, September 11, 1988; Roy Morton Henderson, March 31, 1929; Robert Edward Henderson, September 23, 1930; James Louis Henderson, January 30, 1972 and another brother who died at birth and was not named. She is survived by a brother, Larry William Henderson and a sister Rosa Mildred Faudere, both of Weston, Missouri. Earlier in Roberta's life she was employed by the Human Resource Corporation and spent her time helping disabled children and adults. After Roberta married Rev. Joseph Taloff she helped Joseph in the ministry of the United Methodist Church. When Roberta and Joe decided to retire, Roberta devoted the rest of her life to Joe, her children and made it her goal to spoil her grandchildren, which she managed to do. She was also a member of the Trinity United Methodist Church in Leavenworth, Kansas. It was in Weston she met and married the late William "Bill" D. Warner of Bath County, Kentucky on February 10, 1951. Bill preceded her in death on July 16, 1972. Together they had 7 children, Jo Ellen who preceded her in death August 23, 1955 and six children who survive her, Teresa A. Mayes, Manhattan, Kansas; Janet L. Warner, Weston, Missouri; Donna E. Burdette, Colleyville, Texas; Wm. Darrell Warner, Jr., Platte City, Missouri; Linda D. Warner-Maiava, Leavenworth, Kansas and Kimberly K. Boeding, Kansas City, Missouri. Roberta is survived by her husband Rev. Joseph Taloff of Weston Missouri. Roberta met Joseph in Weston and they were married November 18, 1980. Together they shared 20 wonderful years. Roberta also leaves behind 16 grandchildren; Andrea, Adrian and Alex Mayes; Travis, Kendall and Kourtney Smith; Karah, Grant and Gavin Maiava; Jake and Lauren Boeding; Megan Warner; Meredith and Mallory Scherer; Cole Bennette and Molly Goodwin. Roberta loved her grandchildren dearly. She will be missed by her many nieces and nephews who called her Aunt Bert, her many friends and especially by her husband and children who not only lost a wife and a mother but a friend and a strong shoulder to cry on when needed. Visitation will be held at Vaughn Funeral Home, 18905 Highway 45 North, Weston, Missouri on Tuesday evening January 23, 2001 from 6:30 PM until 8:00 PM. The funeral will be held at the Trinity United Methodist Church, 321 N. 6th, Leavenworth, Kansas, Wednesday morning, January 24, 2001 at 10:30 AM. officiated by the Rev. Russell Anderson. Pall bearers will be Roy "Bubby" Henderson, Travis Smith, Adrian Mayes, Alex Mayes, Gavin Maiava, Grant Maiava and Cory Henderson. Interment will follow at the Pleasant Ridge Cemetery located on P Highway north of Weston, Missouri. Look up, dear wife and mother, above Although the billows round you swell; We know that you are safe on high. You are now with God where all is well. Though we'll see you never more. Your little form to earth be given, You rest where pain and grief are over, And someday we'll meet you again in Heaven. Category:Stories from the Warner Family Category:Obituaries